Omakes
Omake Segments are comedic mini-episodes which air after the anime episode. They offer extra information about the episode, such as techniques or more character information. They also show other characters in different situations, such as the Shinigami Women's Association. Some omakes are also manga-based. Arrancar Encyclopedia The , sometimes called the Arrancar Research Time, is an omake section at the end of some of the episodes. It provides extra information about the Arrancar and things relating to them, such as Resurrección, Hueco Mundo, Sonído, Menos Grande population, and other things related to them. The Arrancar Encyclopedia is hosted by Gin Ichimaru, although here are occasionally guest hosts such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Dondochakka Bilstin and Kaname Tōsen. The show typically begins with Gin revealing the segment's topic. He then proceeds to go into detail with that subject, but is usually interrupted by another character, after which they or he make a joke, bringing the episode to an end. The show has had many guests, with at least one for every episode. The following have appeared on "Arrancar Encyclopedia." Episodes The Arrancar Encyclopedia appears after the following episodes (guest characters in parenthesis): * Episode 125: Introduction to Arrancar (Sōsuke Aizen) * Episode 127: Techniques the Arrancar use (Yammy Riyalgo) * Episode 128: When Arrancar release their Zanpakutō (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) * Episode 130: Arrancar's Numbers (Ulquiorra Cifer) * Episode 139: Replacing Espada (Luppi Antenor) * Episode 140: Hōgyoku (Kaname Tōsen, Wonderweiss Margera) * Episode 145: Hueco Mundo (Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen) * Episode 146: Arrancar Class System (Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in child form) * Episode 148: Menos Forest (Pesche Guatiche) * Episode 150: Dondochakka Bilstin explains his body * Episode 151: Privaron Espada (Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio) * Episode 155: Animals of Hueco Mundo (Bawabawa) * Episode 156: Aaroniero Arruruerie * Episode 157: Sword Releases (Resurrección) (Cirucci Sanderwicci) * Episode 159: Sonido (Gantenbainne Mosqueda) * Episode 168: Hollowfication (Ichigo Kurosaki) * Episode 174: Fracción (Szayel Aporro Granz) * Episode 175: Las Noches (Szayel Aporro Granz) * Episode 176: Yasutora Sado's Hollow-based powers (cameo by Pesche, Dondochakka) * Episode 185: Blue sky in Las Noches (Sōsuke Aizen,Kaname Tōsen, Wonderweiss Margera) * Episode 193: Szayel Aporro Granz's Zanpakutō - Fornicarás * Episode 195: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's adult form (Nelliel in child form is the guest) * Episode 196: Zommari Leroux's Sonido (Zommari and Byakuya Kuchiki guest) * Episode 202: Nnoitra Jiruga * Episode 213: Garganta (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) * Episode 214: Pesche and Dondochakka's True Power: Ultima and items in Dondochakka stomach. * Episode 220: Baraggan's Fracción (Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc) * Episode 231: Resurreccións - Mamut, Tigre Estoque, Cierva, Leona and Anaconda * Episode 232: Ichigo Kurosaki tries to run the segment interviewing Starrk, Baraggan, and Harribel * Episode 253: Tōsen reveals his activities in regards to the Gillian population to Gin. * Episode 256: Gin gives a needless lecture about the Tōjū. Ulquiorra neglected to inform him directly that their appearance has been delayed. * Episode 264: Gin Ichimaru shows what the Espada have been doing during the Zanpakutō Rebellion and Beast Swords arcs. * Episode 267: Sword Releases (Resurrección) (Rudobōn) * Episode 268: Sword Releases (Resurrección) (Loly Aivirrne) * Episode 270: Sword Releases (Resurrección) (Ulquiorra Cifer) It is notable that when Gin opens his eyes, his irises are blue instead of red. * Episode 271: Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras * Episode 274: Sword Releases (Resurrección) (Tia Harribel) Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries is first featured at the end of Episode 280. It features Ichigo investigating the supernatural urban legends in Karakura Town, which are usually the results of the Shinigami's numerous antics. Episodes * Episode 280: Legend: Late at night when no one is around, guitar noise can be heard coming from the music room. ::::Truth: Shuhei haunts Karakura High School with his horrible guitar skills. * Episode 281: Legend: Dead Spirits are said to haunt the outskirts of the town. ::::Truth: Renji secretly trains with Rukia to improve his Kido skills. * Episode 282: Legend: Mysterious footsteps can be heard in an abandoned building in Karakura Town. ::::Truth: Matsumoto and other Shinigami use a senkaimon located in this building for their excursions to the world of the living. * Episode 283: Legend: A ghost wearing white is floating through the streets of Karakura Town ::::Truth: Uryū Ishida in his white Quincy uniform hovers on a Reishi platform while combating Hollows. * Episode 284: Legend: Hordes of cats have developed the ability to speak like humans ::::Truth: While in her cat form, Yoruichi tries to teach cats to meow such that it sounds like they are saying "I want tuna". * Episode 285: Legend: Inside a mall, there is a moving mannequin. ::::Truth: The mannequins were Matsumoto and Ikkaku's gigais. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide is an omake segment which ran at the end of the Bleach anime episode 14 through episode 51. In each segment, Kon talks about a different Shinigami, excluding the final segment where he talks about himself. Featured Characters *Episode 14: Byakuya Kuchiki *Episode 15: Renji Abarai *Episode 16: Gin Ichimaru *Episode 17: Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Episode 18: Kenpachi Zaraki *Episode 19: Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Episode 20: Jūshirō Ukitake *Episode 21: Soifon *Episode 22: Sōsuke Aizen *Episode 23: Momo Hinamori *Episode 24: Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Episode 25: Shunsui Kyōraku *Episode 26: Izuru Kira *Episode 27: Yachiru Kusajishi *Episode 28: Retsu Unohana *Episode 29: Kaname Tōsen *Episode 30: Rangiku Matsumoto *Episode 31: Nemu Kurotsuchi *Episode 32: Jirōbō Ikkanzaka *Episode 33: Nanao Ise *Episode 34: Isane Kotetsu *Episode 35: Hanatarō Yamada *Episode 36: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Episode 37: Jidanbō Ikkanzaka *Episode 38: Yasochika Iemura *Episode 39: Shūhei Hisagi *Episode 40: Tatsufusa Enjōji *Episode 41: Ikkaku Madarame *Episode 42: Yumichika Ayasegawa *Episode 43: Tetsuzaemon Iba *Episode 44: Sajin Komamura *Episode 45: Kiyone Kotetsu *Episode 46: Makizō Aramaki *Episode 47: Sentarō Kotsubaki *Episode 48: Yoruichi Shihōin *Episode 49: Kisuke Urahara *Episode 50: Rukia Kuchiki *Episode 51: Kon Quincy Encyclopedia The , previously known as the "Quincy Databook," is a series of omake segments hosted by Ryūken Ishida with Isshin Kurosaki. They air at the end of some the anime episodes. Episodes *Episode 158: Seele Schneider *Episode 177: Sprenger *Episode 184: Quincy's Clothing *Episode 235: Child Photos *Episode 272: Ryūken finds out that Ichigo stabbed Uryū and takes it out on Isshin. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The , sometimes also called the , "Shinigami Cup", or "Shinigami Cup (Golden)" ("Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers" in the English dub) is the default omake for the anime and runs during all episodes unless replaced by the other end of episode omakes like the Arrancar Encyclopedia or the special limited run omakes like the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary. It started after Episode 54 with Kon announcing their start in Episode 53. Stories first told either through Volume Sketches or in the Colorful Bleach chapters have been animated as part of the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book series. It must also be noted that despite it's name, it has aired segments completely devoid of Shinigami. Episodes *Episode 53: Radio Kon announces the new Shinigami Illustrated Picture Guide, starting with Episode 54. *Episode 54: Zennosuke Kurumadani gets upstaged by the Karakura Super Heroes. *Episode 55: The Karakura Super Heroes continue to upstage Zennosuke Kurumadani. *Episodes 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61 and 62: Kon-Sama’s Diary – while in Ichigo’s body, Kon takes part in a football match against Jinta’s team. Yuzu finds Kon’s plushie body and gives it to Jinta who takes it as a love token. The match degenerates into a fight between Jinta and Kon for the plushie. *Episode 63: Isane has a nightmare. *Episode 64: Uryū repairs Kon. *Episode 65: Freeloader Renji tries to get more food. *Episode 66: Introducing the Shinigami Women's Association. *Episode 67: Ukitake gives Shiro-chan candy. *Episodes 68-69: Contains two omake chapters. In the first, Soifon gives Valentine’s Day candy to Yoruichi. In the second, Ukitake gives Tōshirō Christmas candy. *Episode 70: Hanatarō visits the real world and looks for a temp job. *Episode 71: Kenpachi Zaraki puts bells on his hair. *Episode 72: Kon forgets Ichigo’s body at the site of an attack. The body is hospitalized. Kon remembers when the event is reported on the evening news, which he watches with Yoruichi (in cat form). *Episodes 73-74: Contains two omake chapters. In the first, Kira and Shūhei have a Reflexology session. In the second, Matsumoto brings Hitsugaya to a bathhouse. *Episodes 75-76: Contains two omake chapters. In the first, Iba urgently seeks the toilet. In the second, Byakuya attends the lieutenant meeting. *Episode 77: Byakuya fills in for Renji at a lieutenant's meeting. *Episode 78: Renji’s Soul phone malfunctions. *Episode 79: Yamamoto falls asleep while waiting for Shunsui. *Episode 80: Zaraki dispatches Yumichika to the real world. *Episode 81: Rangiku buys make-up before a mission to the real world. *Episode 82: Ikkaku gets a haircut. *Episode 83: The crickets of Seireitei overwhelm Tōsen. *Episodes 84-85: Contains two omake chapters. In the first, the Shinigami Women's Association’s snacks disappear. In the second, Ganju loses his temper while working in a convenience store in the real world. *Episode 86: Hanatarō reports on his job in the real world. *Episode 87: Noba explains why he is in plushie form. *Episode 88: Jinta spikes Renji’s rice roll with chilli. *Episode 89: Mayuri fills in for Nemu at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting. *Episode 90: Ganju recalls his purpose in the real world. *Episode 91: Matsumoto reports on the Bount to Hitsugaya. *Episode 92: Renji pays for his board at Urahara’s. *Episode 93: The 8th and 11th Divisions have a joint viewing of Ikkaku’s head. *Episode 94: Kurodo changes into a gentle, “girly” duplicate of Kūkaku. *Episode 95: Introducing Ganju’s posse and their boars. *Episode 96: Shūhei gives Komamura a present from the real world. *Episode 97: Rangiku gives the Shinigami Women’s Association gifts from the real world. *Episode 98: Unohana asks Hanatarō for make-up from the real world. *Episode 99: Ikkaku dreams about fire. *Episode 100: Kenpachi and Yachiru get lost while searching for the Bount. *Episode 101: Matsumoto forgets her orders. *Episode 102: Mayuri needs a lift. *Episode 103: Kiyone is the only attendee at the Shinigami Women’s Association meeting. *Episode 104: Kon returns to Soul Society *Episode 105: Matsumoto prepares red-bean pastries to Orihime’s liking. *Episode 106: Kira and Shūhei find Kon in Soul Society. *Episode 107: Kon fantasises about Matsumoto and Orihime. *Episode 108: Ganju gets in trouble with Kūkaku. *Episode 109: Kenpachi vows to fight Ichigo. *Episode 110: Zennosuke Kurumadani receives updates from Seireitei. *Episode 111: Sasakibe, Ōmaeda and Iba have a pow-wow. *Episode 112: Shūhei, Kira and Renji discuss respect. *Episode 113: How Byakuya cuts his hair. *Episode 114: The Fourth Division cooks Bonnie-chan. *Episode 115: Iba wonders about Komamura’s Gigai. *Episode 116: The popularity of the Fourth Division’s 8th seat, Harunobu Ogidō. *Episode 117: Soifon receives Yoruichi-related intelligence. *Episode 118: Byakuya fills in for his lieutenant and sister. *Episodes 119, 120, 121, 122, 123 and 124: “Kon-sama’s Erotic Conquest of Soul Society”. Kon takes over Hanatarō’s Gigai and gets into trouble in Soul Society. He gets beaten up, and Kon (in soul candy form) is intercepted by Yachiru, who mistakes his plushie form for a snack. *Episode 126: Renji does housework at the Urahara Shop. *Episode 129: Hitsugaya does not miss Orihime’s cooking. *Episodes 131-132: The Vizard have dinner *Episode 133: Yachiru and Nemu’s evil plan. *Episode 134: The Twelfth Division tricks Ikkaku. *Episode 135: Matsumoto orders Hitsugaya around in the real world. *Episodes 136-137: Ichigo wears a cat mask. *Episode 138: Hisagi has a new headline for the magazine. *Episode 141: Ikkaku’s true identity – Keigo’s brother-in-law. *Episode 142: Byakuya – time passes quickly when he’s with Zaraki. *Episode 143: Isshin and Ryūken debate smoking. *Episode 144: Introducing the Marechiyo family. *Episode 147: Matsumoto contributes Hitsugaya’s pictures to Shūhei’s magazine. *Episode 149: Mayuri’s Zanpakutō repair catalog. *Episodes 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165 and 166: The Shinigami Women’s Association attempts to take photos of famous Shinigami to raise funds. Aside from one successful picture of Ukitake, the rest of the picture-taking attempts fail. *Episode 167: With the start of a new filler arc, Ichigo is thrown off balance by returning to the real world. *Episodes 169, 170 and 171: The Shinigami Men's Association is introduced. Their meeting room is quickly taken over by the Women’s Association, and they are reduced to meeting in the male toilet, where they discuss cell phone designs. Their budget is cut by the Women’s Association. *Episodes 172, 173 and 182: Byakuya discovers a network of secret tunnels in his home. Yachiru uses these tunnels to infiltrate his place, while the Shinigami Women’s Association use secret doors to meet without his knowledge in the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya tries to seal up the rooms but to no avail. *Episode 178: The Shinigami Men’s Association is invited to a joint meeting with the Women’s Association. *Episode 179: Ichigo is selected for special classes in school. *Episode 180: Dondochakka and Pesche get ready to use their power. *Episode 181: Ukitake asks Byakuya to be the Shinigami Men’s Association representative to the Women’s Association. *Episode 183: Shūhei and Renji free-load off Ōmaeda. *Episodes 186, 191 and 192: Renji attends the tea ceremony, ikebana, and calligraphy classes. Yachiru disrupts the classes by demanding snacks. *Episode 187: Introducing Sasakibe’s love for western-style teas. *Episode 189: With continuity returning, Nel and Orihime reorient Ichigo to where he was prior to the filler. *Episode 190: Kon laments his lack of airtime to Hanatarō. *Episode 194: Sleeping helps growth. *Episodes 197-198: Yachiru steals fish from Byakuya’s pond. *Episodes 199-200: Budget meeting for Shinigami associations. The Men’s Association budget is assigned to fund the 12 Division’s newest research facility. Iba tries to regain some of the funds by working as a construction worker on the building. *Episode 201: Iba seeks to raise Komamura’s popularity. *Episode 203: Matsumoto teaches the Shinigami Women’s Association members to dress sexily. *Episodes 204-205: Ichigo has a hard time reading the name of the store where Renji buys his glasses. *Episode 226: With another return to filler, Ichigo is dragged away while Ulquiorra waits for his cue to return. *Episode 233: Shinigami Men’s Association trip to the beach. *Episode 234: Inoue and Matsumoto’s “Cooking for Today” show. *Episode 236: Hanatarō saves the Wakame Ambassador. *Episode 237: Zabimaru eats Renji’s lunch. *Episode 238: Ukitake and Shunsui get lost in the Fourth Division HQ. *Episode 239: Uryū and Chad make Kon (in Ichigo’s body) study. *Episode 240: Tobiume defends Hinamori against Haineko’s insults. *Episode 241: Hyōrinmaru freezes Hitsugaya’s hospital room. *Episode 242: Ruri'iro Kujaku and Yumichika discuss fashion for Ikkaku. *Episode 243: Ukitake and Shunsui have a game of “Go”. *Episode 244: Gonryōmaru asks Tenken to bury him. *Episode 245: Haineko and Matsumoto share the same fashion taste. *Episode 246: Suzumebachi and Soifon’s take on being carried by Yoruichi. *Episode 247: Orihime asks for Chad’s opinion on her costume. *Episode 248: Rukia receives Chappy memorabilia while in hospital. *Episode 249: Yamamoto laments the good old days with Ryūjin Jakka *Episodes 250 and 252: Ichigo fools Uryū into thinking his bow has materialized, and encourages Chad to join in as Seele Schneider. *Episode 251: Ginrei Kuchiki explains how the kenseikan is worn to a young Byakuya. *Episode 254: Kazeshini pretends to be nice to get Hisagi to drop his guard, then stabs him in the shoulder. *Episode 255: Ulquiorra reveals to Ichigo that they will not be resuming their fight yet, while Nel tells him of his limited role next time. *Episode 257: Tobiume and Haineko peek at Senbonzakura at the baths. *Episode 258: Saru and Hebi decide to stick by Renji's side no matter what. *Episode 259: Ichigo's room is confiscated by the "Sword Fiend Squad" as their real world headquarters. *Episode 260: Kazeshini makes amends by giving presents to Kira and Ichigo. *Episodes 261, 262 and 263: Sasakibe fails to stand out amongst the Shinigami. Renji asks Uryū to design a new outfit that will help him stand out. Uryū's Britain-inspired design makes an impression on a group of Shinigami whom Sasakibe rescues from a Tōjū, but they still fail to recognise who he is. * Episode 265: With the Beast Swords arc over, Ichigo tries to force Ulquiorra to finish his tea and return to set for their showdown. * Episode 266: Kon tells lies about what he has been up to during the three main omake segments. * Episode 269: Uryū Ishida explains the layout of the 5th Tower in Las Noches. * Episode 273: Yamamoto forgets the name of the 2nd Division's lieutenant. * Episode 275: Kira's delight with Hitsugaya's power quickly fades as the Shinigami start to feel the cold. However, Gin, Aizen and Tosen are kept toasty warm thanks to Yamamoto, causing the latter to be annoyed with Hitsugaya. * Episode 276: Kiyone and Sentarō wonder how Ukitake is doing. While Sentarō gears up to fight alongside Ukitake, Kiyone fantasises about the photos she could take of Ukitake. * Episode 277: Starrk and Lilynette employ an unusual method to secure a victory. * Episode 278: Ichigo and his friends miss their flight back from the location where they were filming the Stay Beautiful ending theme. Kon announces a new ending theme starting the week after. * Episode 279: The truth behind Shinji's grudge against Aizen is revealed. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions The was first featured at the end of episode 221 and ran until episode 230, with the exception of episode 226. It started with Ichigo introducing the Zanpakutō of Byakuya, this kicked of the pattern of the Shinigami who had their Zanpakutō introduced hosting the segment in the following week. This pattern came full circle when Mayuri introduced Ichigo's Zanpakutō in the final airing of this segment. Episodes *Episode 221: Ichigo Kurosaki introduces the Zanpakutō of Byakuya Kuchiki - Senbonzakura *Episode 222: Byakuya Kuchiki introduces the Zanpakutō of Rukia Kuchiki - Sode no Shirayuki *Episode 223: Rukia Kuchiki introduces the Zanpakutō of Renji Abarai - Zabimaru *Episode 224: Renji Abarai introduces the Zanpakutō of Shūhei Hisagi - Kazeshini *Episode 225: Shūhei Hisagi introduces the Zanpakutō of Izuru Kira - Wabisuke *Episode 227: Izuru Kira introduces the Zanpakutō of Rangiku Matsumoto - Haineko *Episode 228: Rangiku Matsumoto introduces the Zanpakutō of Tōshirō Hitsugaya - Hyōrinmaru *Episode 229: Tōshirō Hitsugaya introduces the Zanpakutō of Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Ashisogi Jizō *Episode 230: Mayuri Kurotsuchi introduces the Zanpakutō of Ichigo Kurosaki - Zangetsu Substitute Shinigami Work Diary The was first introduced in the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book at the end of episode 206 and ran until episode 219. It initially starts with Rukia Kuchiki asking Ichigo's opinion on her drawings. Ichigo comments that her drawings are of their usual quality and Rukia cheers. She reveals that she will submit a series of drawings with her report to Soul Society on the work of the Substitute Shinigami, so that Soul Society can understand Ichigo's role better. The subsequent episodes highlight different things expected of the substitute Shinigami. Episodes *Episode 206: Rukia introduces the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary *Episode 207: Using Soul Candy *Episode 208: Working with the local Shinigami representative *Episode 209: Contacting Shinigami that have forgotten their communicator *Episode 210: Working with allies in the real world (e.g. Kisuke Urahara) *Episode 211: Providing a hangout for Shinigami that visit the real world (e.g. Shinigami Men's Association) *Episode 212: Safeguarding items belonging to other Shinigami (e.g. Gigai) *Episode 215: The substitute Shinigami has no say when Shinigami make request of him *Episode 216: Teaching Shinigami about the real world *Episode 217: Providing a storeroom for the Shinigami Women's Association *Episode 218: Being a test subject for Wakame Ambassador products *Episode 219: Rukia presents her report to Ukitake. Her illustrations of the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary will be published in Seireitei Communication Monthly. Category:Omake Category:Anime